Tea’s big secret
by port rocks
Summary: Tea has a big secret, and it's got something to do with Yami, I wonder what it could be read and found out.TeaYami paring
1. Chapter 1

Tea's big secret

I'm going straight into the story

Know summary sorry

Tea's Flash back

_His hands touching every inch of her body, not missing a second or a spot, his strong lips sucking at her soft yummy sink kissing her sweetly tasting her with very bit, his strong tanned body pushed up ageist her making her moan in pleasure, sending Yami to the edge of braking paint, thrusting himself inside of her not once but many more times, not letting her go from his powerful of desire for the young woman under him, wanting more and more as time slowly creped by_

End flash back

Tea remembered that night as if it was yesterday, (it's almost been a whole month) Yugi went out that night to a friends place finishing some homework which needed to be done.

Only leaving Tea and Yami behind alone in the house/game shop,

Oh yes she remembered it to well, just sitting next him in silent, then out of the blue their own lips just meting it was just a little touch and nothing more. Yami will his arms around her carry the young woman to one of the bedrooms laying her down under him starring at one another eyes, slowly and softly kissing her lovely tender lips, from then on it went a little more then kissing in the room Tea started making love to one man 'her pharaoh' 'The king of games'.

"Tea Gardener" Teacher stood in front of her "Miss Gardener"

Snapping out of her day dream, looking at who was asking her name "Uhm… sorry did you say something?" blushing a deep red from what she was dreaming about

"Yes, I did young lady and, what did I say please repeat my sentence" the teacher orders her, waiting for answer

"Umm...where on page 59?" Tea shyly smiled

"Dear Miss Garden, I did not say that I sub guest you pay my attention what's going on, around you, so I'll see you in after school, do I make myself clear?" walking back to his desk writing a note to himself about Tea Gardener

"Yes sir" Tea slide down her chair, in shame looking at the end of her desk

Bring! Bring!

"Okay class you may go, and Tea I'll see you after school don't be late we need to talk" Turning back to Tea as she started packing up her things, leaving the classroom not wanting to think about, the embossment that she just made of herself

"Yes" Tea headed out of the classroom towards her lockers, and to meet her good friends Joey, Tristan, and Yugi and don't forget the love of her life Yami Mouto for lunch

" I have to stop thinking about that night, its going to get me in terrible trouble, if I'm not careful, and what happens if its gets out I'll be the laughing stock of school" Tea yelled in her mined know that no one would hear her

"Hay Tea what took you so long Girl" Joey crossed his arms in front of her, looking pretty stupid

"Didn't you hear Tea has to stay after school" the most annoying person popped up behind Tea almost scaring Joey's sprite (her name is Lizzy)

"WHAT!" Tristan, Joey, Yugi and even Yami Yelled at the same time their faces turned in to shock

Lizzy walked of to her group of annoying friends

"Tea is this True?" Yugi questioned wanting to know the truth

"Yes, it's true" whispering turning her head to aside in shame, hoping they wouldn't fit her for it

"WOW… girl I didn't know you had it in you, way to go" Joey slapped Tea in the back

Tea snapped her head up and glared at Joey from his answer

"What happened Tea; please tell me I could see if I can help" Yami inquired walking in front of her holding her shoulders for comfit

"I just got busted day dreaming" Tea said it straight to the point not wanting to be bugged about it

"What is that all? Man some teachers what's is this word coming to" Tristan pointed out not evening caring in the world

"I'm going to get a table for lunch so I'll wait for you use then" Yugi turned and walked away towards the lunchroom

To be continue

I hope you like this so fare and don't worry I'm still going to update the other stories so don't worry

If you hadn't guess Yami and Yugi have their own bodies

Look I know its short I promise it's going to be a good story


	2. Chapter 2

Tea's Big Secret

Still know summary sorry I don't think I'll need one.

Chapter 2

The Yugioh Group sat down around one of the lunch room's tables, this is where Joey sat next to his best friend Yugi, and Tristan made himself confinable next to Yami and Tea, Tea on the other hand couldn't help herself she had to sit next to the pharaoh, the one she loves, and the only man that made her feel like a woman inside and outside.

(HEHEHE sorry about that '**made her feel like a woman inside and outside**.' If you get what I mean smiley face )

"Man Joey you suck at, this game and I still win" Tristan made a terrible smirking face at his opponent 'Joey' Joey gave a deadly glare towards his partner 'Tristan'

(If your wondering what they were play, who would be the first person to drink there soda first)

"Just because you had a head start" Joey spat as he stood up pointing his pointer finger in front of Tristan chest looking very angry indeed

"I did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Alright that's it you asked for it" Tristan climb over the lunch table grabbing Joey in a head lock rubbing the top of his head,

"ERRRRREERRR, I'll get you" Joey lifted his hands trying to release himself from the big bully over him

Mean while as the fight carried on Yugi turned and looked way as if they are not his friends, and doesn't not know them,

"Their at it again, and what did you say Yami?" Yugi rolled his eyes turning back towards Yami and Tea

Yami started talking to Yugi once again "I said how did your test go?"

"Oh I got 85 on my maths"

"That's amazing well done" Yami placed his right hand softly on Tea's upper leg, making Tea's face light up like an Christmas tree, who knows what colour red she went Yami slowly moved his slim fingers touching every inch in an circlets amotion, Yami could feel Tea's soft sink burning up under his touch, Yami faced turned in to a satisfied smirked.

Tea couldn't move herself she liked every feeling of his strong fingers kissing her skin as if it was a light feather, Tea's beeping heart raced even faster and faster like as if she was racing a marathon, not wanting to stop Tea couldn't stop the feeling with in her. At that moment Tea starred at her food not touching a peace of her sandwich even thro she hasn't even touched it scene they sat down for lunch

"Tea are you alright, you haven't even touch your meal" Yugi looked over with worry in his eyes,

"…….."

"Tea are you okay?" it was Yami's turned to ask turning around to look at Tea's in her lovely eyes of blue

"……." Still no answer Tea kept her eyes on her untouched food

"Tea" Yugi and even Yami both asked at the same time to try and get her attention

"…I think I'm going to be sick" Tea jumped out of her comfit chair never the edge of the table covering one hand over her month, heading out of the lunch room towards the ladies bathroom as fast as her legs could carry

"TEA" Yami jumped out of his sitting prison running after his dream girl scaring out her beautiful name not once but many more times, not caring how many other people who would stop and stare "TEA, TEA, TEA"

To be continue

I know its short but I had a writers blank (--)

And Thank you for the review, I would like some more please

Please forgive ME!


	3. Chapter 3: My notes

Before I go on

What's the secret that everyone knows, that I don't know. I what to know cccccrrrryyyyy

Is someone hiding something from me please tell me


	4. Chapter 4

The moment that you all have been waiting for, is finally here………

(I'm kidding)

All you want is another chapter am I right, of course I'm right, I'm not just a pretty young looking girl. 'Smiles' oh how can me for get my 'eye lashes' hehehehehehehehhe

I better shut up before you all kill me and then I can't write then will I

Okay! Okay!

Chapter 3

Tea's lovely blue ocean eyes, flatter open with a slight smile appeared open her face. Upon opening her eyes the scene around her haven't came in to fucose she blinked a couple of times, before she finally came to see clearly in view

"Where am I" a voice that could be heard from the sleeping young girl

A filmier voice answered her question "your in the nurses office"

"Yami…is…that you" Tea turned towards the voice that had just spoken to her

Yami smiled "Yes its me" brushing a peace of hair behind her ear, to see her pretty Face

"What happen to me, how did I get here?" Tea looked at Yami with a puzzled face

Yami gave Tea a little laugh and a smile before he answered her question

"Well we were sitting in the lunchroom, when you said you were going to be sick, so you dashed out to the ladies bathroom, I run after you and when I arrived a the ladies room, To girls running out so I went running in, and I saw you throwing up then you stood up turned around and then you fell to the ground but I caught you before you did, then I bang you here to the nurse's offices. And you have been out for about 20 mins"

"Oh! ... I'm sorry" Tea turned away from Yami's eyes sight and his great hansom face, and focused upon her lap and her fingers

"Oh Tea Gardener you're a wake. How are you feeling my dear?" as the nursed walked in and slowly placed her hand over Tea's forehead

"I'm just a little dizzy"

"Well your face is a little worn, your mum is coming to pick you up shortly" the nurse stated before leaving the two alone for a bite

Yami stood up from the bed "well I better getting going then"

"No! Please stay here until my mum gets here please" Tea blushed why plead and grad hold of Yami's hand

How could Yami regret the young woman, request from staying behind? Besides he loved her very much "Of course I would" as he moved his fingers to in lace with hers

"Thank you" Tea smile as she stay holding hands with the king of games, not just the king but her one and only king.

"That's alright" as he sat back down with his beloved girlfriend soon to be his Queen once again like many years ago on the side of the bed

10 mins later a door of the room opened and a female figure appeared her voice sounded so filmier to the two teens "oh honey, are you okay?" As the lady came over to the Tea's bed, with worried written all over her face

"Mum please, don't make me embarrassed, I'm fine just a little dizzy that's all" as Tea shyly smile to her mum hoping she won't go all lovely over her, just like a little three year old girl getting a broken arm, of something

"Oh I'm taking you, home" Mrs. Gardener told to her drought and walked to where Yami moved to for giving her room to her drought "Oh Yami thank you so much for helping my drought"

"I'll will do anything for her, Mrs. Gardener" Yami slightly bowed his head for respect to Tea's mum

"You're a lovely young man, and you have my blessing to be with Tea, just don't hurt her, or even break her heart or I'll break your heart, with my hands" Mrs. Gardener winkled, and smile when seeing Yami's face began to turn a different colour then his already, tan skin it came pink or should I say a very BRIGHT RED.

To be continue


	5. Chapter 5

Hi I'm sorry about the other chapter; I know its short but hay at less I'm updating

Sorry know summery, don't need one

Oh please mind the spelling I know its bad, I'm not that good a spelling so please don't be mean to me thanks

Chapter 4

As a purple Ford car arrived in the Gardener's drive way, the two lovely women jumped out of the car and head inside

"Tea go straight to bed I'll be there in a moment, to give you some medic treatment" Mrs. Gardener walked into her kitchen

Tea dragged herself up the wooden stair case, heading to the next leave of the house where her bedroom is be hold, as she reach the top floor turning to her left a white door appeared, slowly opening her door revealing inside of her room looking around the pink covered walls, a soft smile appeared across her face, when upon seeing a picture by her night stand walking over to her soft bed, stead herself down on the covers resting upon her bed and picked up the picture lifting it to her lips and softly pressed her lips upon the glass frame. Then stead it back on the night stand taking off her school uniform, placing it on her chair by her desk and slipped on her P.J.S and climb in to bed.

Mean while school had just finished for the rest on the group, lucking it was the end of the week so they had all weekend to relax and freshen up, ready for school Monday again

"Umm… Yami are you coming in?" yugi stood by the door holding it open for Yami to enter

"No Yugi, I'm May and go and see how Tea is doing." Yami softly smiled at his ex-light Yugi

Yugi replied "Oh okay, I will go and tell Grandpa then, oh can you tell Tea to get well some for me" Yugi inquired

"Oh course, I'll see you later then"

"Yep see a bye" Yugi wave goodbye and head in doors

"Yep see a" Yami turned and walked away from his house and head down the street to his lady friend's home

When finally arriving at Tea's lovely house Yami walked up the ground path heading up to the front door

Knock! Knock!

Tea's mother head popped up from her little medical box

"Who could that be" walking out from the kitchen walking towards her front door

Yami turned around when hearing the front door being opening by someone, that own the house

"Oh Yami! why hello, how are you doing hon?" Mrs. Gardener open the door a little more and welcomed Yami in and showed him the her living room

"I'm fine; I came around and drop off Tea's homework" Yami smile passing the school books to Tea's mother

"umm… why don't you go up and hand them to Tea your self, I think that she would like that very much indeed" Mrs. Gardener had the biggest smile she had every made in an long time

"Umm okay I guess I could"

"That's better she's up in her room" Show Yami the stairs and left the young man to found out where her room was.

Yami slowly walked up the steps, just as Yami got about half way up he heard a sound like a door slamming and a chocking sound coming from up stairs. walking up the rest of the stairs heading towards the room where the strange sound coming from, opening the door so slightly a female figure was leaning over the Toilet blow chocking and chucking up at the same time, Yami felt so sorry for the Young woman for being sick. For some reason he did not know why

When Tea finally finished she pulled herself up from the bathroom floor flushed the blow, not wanting to see the mess ever again walked over to the bathroom sink and washed her month out, and brushed her teeth lifting her pale head and looked in to the mirror above the sink, the sight that she saw that froze her in her spot. She turned around and blinked

"Yami …. What are you doing here?" Tea walked towards where Yami was leaning ageist the door frame

"I came to see if you're alright and to bring your homework" he stood up straight in front of Tea

(Oh by the way Yami is a little taller then Tea, in all my stories)

"Thank you" Tea walked passed Yami and head to her room and climbs back in to bed Yami followed Tea into her room and sat himself on the edge of the soft bed

"Oh Yugi said get well soon" Yami faked smiled at Tea

"Say thanks to Yugi for me"

"I will, so ummmmm… do you know what type of bug, you have" Yami questioned Tea

"I don't know, mum said that I might be a bug going around that's all"

Yami sighed with relief "that's good because I thought it might be something bad" turning away from Tea's gaze

Tea leaned over and touched Yami on the arm, making him to turn and look at her "If there is something bad, I would tell you." Tea smiled at the King of games

"I know, and Tea I love you with all my heart" Tea smile turned soft to a great big smile, at that moment Tea couldn't help herself but wrap her arms around him "Yami I love you too, with all my heart" Yami couldn't help but smile, he was the happiest man alive now the girl, that he a door so much loved him as well. Even thou they made love but still its nice when someone tells you they love you.

To be continue

Oh I don't believe it this chapter is the longest then the others, clap on the back to me

Next chapter the secret comes out, but how does it comes out wait until next time on Yugioh

Oh I was going to write it on this chapter the problem was that I don't know how to start it. I better get going because my cat is moaning at me for food, good night everyone


	6. Chapter 6

Why hello again, I hope you all have missed me?

That's good you have, oh thank you for the reviews, but I would like some more please, I can't write any more chapters, due to not much reviews.

Okay recap!

Tea is sick at home, Yami came over to check her if she was okay and told her that he loved her very much.Good

On with the story

Chapter 5

It's been two days, since that day Yami the king of games, the ex-pharaoh went over to her house 'Tea Gardener.'

The third day had arrived when Tea manage to stop herself being sick all the time, but instead she really ate a lot of different types of food, more like hot stuff "(curry, and hot chilly) and more food that she normally don't eat, for some reason she didn't know why

Tea's mother had to go shopping and it normally takes her the whole day, mean while at Tea's house Tea checked in her purple love heart dairy

"it's been a whole month and 5 days, since my rags I can't believe that I'm late its impossible for that, I'm never late, unless…….oh…..no" running out of her bedroom heading to her nice clean bathroom opening the mirror door above the sink, moving her hands inside the clapnet pushing aside objects looking for something, When upon seeing the object that she has been looking for at the very top shelf.

Placing it in front of her eye sight reading the little notes on the side of the box, opening the top of the box taking out …..Bum……. bum…..bum…….pregnancy taster

"Okay so if it turns blue that means I'm having a baby, well here it goes." Tea did as the box says, getting very worried she whished that it doesn't turn blue for her sake, or she would be the laughing stock at school if word gets out, and what about Yami, oh man she can't think about it's to painful to think about it.

Now it was the waiting game beginnings half an hour to wait if it changes colour, Tea placed the item on the sink and turned around and seated herself on the shinning floor facing or starring at the object above her eye sight slowly eating her nails, her baby began to shrived with the waiting, and the out come of this taster

30 mins have passed really slowly, according to Tea's watch, or was it her waiting that made the time go by slowly, standing up from her hard seat on the floor slowly walking to the sink picking up the, taster the shock that her whole face gave was unbelievable, if people had seen her right there and then, one of her hands covered her rosy lips and half of her face at the same time, throwing the item across the bathroom which landed in behind a gape in between the bath and the shower never to be found..

Tea raced to her room slamming the bedroom door behind landing on her soft fluffy bed, slamming her head in her pillow with tears, rushing out stoking her pillowcase with her wet tears

"It's not fare…it's not met to be blue, it's met to be pink and not blue…why me" as Tea cried in to her pillow.

When Tea finally stopped crying her face was still red from the tears, she figured to go and have a walk and clear her head, and think of what to do with her baby. Tea walk in the park just dragging her feet not caring if her new shoes go a whole in them, founding a seat never middle of the park, sitting herself down with her hands in her face covering the tears that were waiting to come out,

"Tea is that you" someone called out to her coming over to sit down besides her looking very happy.

"Ummm….Mai… what are you doing here" as Tea dropped her hands and faced Mai

"Oh god honey having you been crying" as Mai wrapped an arm around her shoulder

"Is it that noticeable" as Tea tried to wrap the Tears away that fall down from her outstanding eyes

Mai smiled "yes it is, and why were you crying about maybe I can help?"

"Is nothing really…. I mean its silly that's all"

"Oh what is silly, it can't be that bad" Mai pressed

"Mai it's nothing really"

"Tea, I think I know you long enough…so..."

Tea starred at her best friend and out of the blue Tea throw herself at Mai wrapping her arms around and started to cry on Mai's shoulder

Mai wrapped her arm around Tea "hssssshhhhhh….its alright hon.. It's alright let it all out, come on"

As Tea blabbed on to herself "it's not fare I'm only sixteen….its not fare"

"What's not fare…?" Mai said softly trying not to hurt her more then she ready was

"It turned blue….and not pink it's not fare"

"What turned blue?"

"The taster"

"What taster" Mai lifted Tea's face and made her to look at her

"The…pregnancy taster" As Tea leaned back on Mai's shoulder and cried again

Mai was so shocked she had nothing to say, or could do for the young woman soon to be a mother

"Tea….is the baby his?" chewing herself for say for what she said

"……Yes…..please don't tell him…please" Tea plead with Mai

"I wasn't going to….but when you are ready to tell him I would be by your side"

"Thank you Mai…"

"Come Tea lets go and get some ice-cream, to make you feel better how's does that sounds?" As Mai stood up smiling at Tea

"I would love to thanks Mai" as they both walked off to the ice-cream track

To be continue

So what do you think Tea is going to Tell Yami?

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Hi how are you all…..

Hole mother of god look at all the reviews I have just read, I'm so happy and

Thank you for the lovely reviews,

Oh if you haven't guess Tea had told Mai about bad little problem she has right, and now well Tea tell Yami, or not it's up too us readers… or do you want Yami too found out the hard way all by himself, please tell me in your reviews.

Chapter 6

For all use Yugioh fans or should I say Tea/Yami's fans, only

Mai decided to walk her best friend Tea home to rest for the night, Mai know that Tea must be tired from crying all day when open hear the news, of her baby and her only child. When arriving at Tea's front door of her lovely home

Tea asked Mai if she would like to come in for a while "Mai come on in, mum and dad, are not home yet there've gone out for the day, and I would like some company, and we can talk a lot more inside with no ears dropping, from other people in the neighbour hood"

Tea slides her shinning sliver key into the small whole matching the key, placing her other hand on the door knob at the same time and pushed the now open door, Tea stepped inside first Mai followed suit then followed Tea towards her room on the next level of the house.

Mai walked herself over to Tea's soft single bed making herself a lovely chair out of the bed "So are you going to tell him or not?" Mai asked her woman friend watching Tea pasting around her room

Tea stopped just in front of Mai throwing her arms up in the air "Mai look….. how can I tell him,"

Mai stood up and walked towards Tea putting both hands upon the young pregnant girl "it's easy just go up to him and tell him that your having a baby"

Tea pushed Mai's arms off of her and turns back to the older woman "No Mai… I can't" as Tears started make there way down her rosy cheeks

Mai pulled Tea around again towards her making Tea look straight in her eyes" and why not" as she nearly yelled at her, but she clamed herself down before she answered

"Because….." Tea folded her arms a cross her chest as Tears made them self's slowly rolling down

Mai Yelled at her "Because…. Why Tea"

"Because, his a five thousand year old ex-pharaoh, and the king of games" as Tea shouted at the older woman standing before her

"So what does that got to do with it….it's Yami where talking about here, and not some guy off the street"

"……are you calling Yami some guy……" Tea Yelled out at her again as more tears flowed down her cheeks

Mai took her hands off of her and folder her arms "No I'm not saying that at all, Yami loves you so much… maybe even more then himself, he would never hurt you, you should know that"

"I know he loves me... but I can't tell him, I don't know what to do any more I can't even think straight, I don't even know what would happen if words gets out, and I'll be the laughing stock at school," as Tea babbled on mostly to herself then to Mai

"Oh Hun… its nothing like that at all, Yami loves you he would never do any thing to hurt you" as placed her arms around her shoulders

"I know Yami would never hurt me at all, is the others I'm talking about, like my mum and dad if they found out, they would kill me and even Yami too"

"I don't think they would kill you, things like these happens some times"

"I know I guess I should have be more careful about things,"

Mai answered straight after "maybe you should be more careful about these things"

"What are saying that it's my entire fault?"

"No Tea I'm..."

"Oh Yes you are…" As Tea cut Mai off

"No. Tea"

"Oh Yes you are NOW GET OUT!" as Tea pointed towards her bedroom door

"But TEA" Mai shouted over her voice to be heard

"OUT" Tea scared at the top of her lungs

Mai walk towards the bedroom door, and made one final gaze at her young woman friend and then slamming the door behind her, would could be heard was only foot steps leaving the house, Tea stood by her now closed door in silent, as tears made there way down her cheeks

Just outside the Gardeners house Mai stopped and looked up at the very top of the house where her best friend's bedroom located.

"Oh… Tea….I really hope that you chose the right path, about your secret" Mai walked Back down the path that she once came from.

……

Please tell me what you think about the story; oh please tell me do you want Yami to found out by himself.…. Or do you want Tea to tell him

It's up to use now

Oh please review and thanks for the people that have reviews


	8. Chapter 8

Hello every one how are you today?

I hope you are all fine because I am…but I am B--- cold, I think it's the whether out side. Hahhahaha

Oh my God look at all the reviews I have, and also I have quiet a lot of people like my stories, which is really good and thank you to all by the way, for your reviews I wouldn't mind to have some more review if that's ok

Let me recap

I have ( 6 ) votes on Tea Telling Yami

( 4 ) Votes for Yami to fine out

It looks like Tea is winning, the voting is still stands in this chapter so please tell me if you want Tea to tell or Yami to fine out, it's up to uses

………..

Chapter 7….

Tea fell upon her soft pink covers covering her single bed, as tears stormed out of her beautiful blue eyes making them self's know to the world she lived in, unknown to her, her tears coursed her beautiful blue eyes to close from the tiredness of crying. As soon her eyes closed all that could be heard was her steady breathing feeling the room, not just any room but her own room,

_(Her dream land_) 

His hand sliding up and down her back sending goose bumps towards the top of her soft neck making her shiver from under his touch, as his fingers traced her breasts and the valley in between her breasts. Teasing them making them go hard

His hot berth washing over her tasty neck, the pleasure that Tea was feeling making her moan in all different sounds, not waiting any second longer his mouth covered half, of her neck licking, sucking her tasty fresh, he could feel her tremble under licking and the sucking with every moment gone passed. Causing his blood boiled like an infernal,

Holding her so close to him making there body's pressing together not letting in any air gap to come in between them, and waiting for her too...

"Oh….Nowwwww" as Tea's whispered in his ear broking him out of the lovely moment sucking her, With out being told again he breathed in so deeply and all so slowly slid himself in to her making him now to her

"ahahah….Ya…"

_(Ending her dream land) _

Jumping out of bed her covers falling on the floor, breathing deeply

"Oh my GOD…not again.. I have to stop dreaming about it…" Tea claimed herself down turning towards her side table looking at the clock, showing 7:30 am

"OH crap… I'm again to be late for school again" Running to the bathroom taking a quick shower to cool herself down, running back to her bedroom

Putting her pink top on, then placing her school skirt on, but there was something about the skirt, that Tea didn't really liked about it

"Ummm….Is it me or is it the skirt getting tighter on me, I can't even do up the top button, but the zip is ok" Tea looked in the mirror on the side rubbing her tummy softly

"Oh no… it's the baby," Tea grasped in shocked looking in the mirror

Running to her desk of draws rumbly through the mess hiding, When her fingers came upon founding her object which happen to be an safety pin, taking it out and fixing it on her blue skirt, checking herself in the mirror, walking out of her room walking down stairs where her mother is cooking breakfast for her lovely drought,

"Good morning Honey!" Mrs Garden greeted

"…Yeah whatever" Tea answered back

"Okay... you don't Talk to your mother like that" Mrs Gardener placed her hands upon her hips

"OH. Well sorry mother,"

"TEA……GARDENER"

As Tea turned away from her dear mother and started to walk out from the kitchen

"WHAT!..."

"You… Get back here now, young lady" Tea's mother pointed in front of her

"No way…Get stuffed I'm going"

"TEEEEEAAAAAAA" Mrs. Gardener screamed at the top of her lungs, and stilled screamed after when hearing the front door shut

"OH SHUT UP! You OLD BAG" As Tea yelled out the front door as if her mother was standing there

Yami stood at the end of Tea's front of her house, waiting for his love, Tea walked down the garden path and stopped in front of Yami

"Don't even ask…I'm not in the mood" Tea glared at Yami and turned the other way and head towards school, on the other hand Yami stood with wild eyes in shock, from hearing Tea's out going at her mother, from Calling her an 'old bag', as the two love birds walk on in silent

As the two arrived at school the rest of the gang stood by the bikes, chatting away when an blond male yelled out "Hay look, it's the two love birds, Yami and Tea sitting in the tree K…i…s…s, first comes love then comes……..AHHHAAHHH" Tea thumbed Joey right on the back of his head, causing him to fall straight to the dusty ground.

"If hear any of uses or even other students say that again, I'm going to kill them….you under stand" Tea yelled at the rest of her friends, Yugi Tristan and even Yami nodded there heads in agreement. Tea kicked Joey in the leg before stormed off to her locker

Joey stood up rubbing his sore leg "WOW….man what's up with her today"

"I don't know she was yelling at her mother, this morning when I was picking her up.." Yami stated the rest of the gang

Yugi turned around and said "That's really unlike her at all she has never yelled at her mother" Tristan "I think she's hiding something from us"

Joey laughed "ahah maybe she has her rags" they all glared at the blond male and walked into class.

…….

To be continue

So what do you think Tea's Tummy is starting to showwwwwwwwww


	9. Chapter 9

HI what's up all?

I hope you are all good

I'm going to update Tea's big secret for now on, is because I would like to write another story, I'm not to sure what to call it, its still going to be Yami/Tea again, I can't help it I just love Yami and Tea so much,

I will still update the part time, little one if you want me too that is, if not I could leave it for now.

…….

Okay Tea is……what I should say not her self, lately I hope everything gets better soon, it should! Shouldn't …………..

We just have to wait and see until then just enjoy the story

'''''''''''

Chapter 7

High school had just finished for the day, thank god! As the whole school ran out the front door

"See a Tristan" Yugi waved goodbye to one of his best friends Tristan as they both head out the front door of the school entering the court yard

"Yeah see Yugi" Tristan waved back and head off down the foot path towards his home

"Hay Tristan…Wait for me….oh hi Yugi, Bye Yugi" Joey ran after his best pal Tristan

"…Bye..." Yugi stood by the front door on the side not wanting to get walked on as other students rushed out hoping two of his friends would arrive soon

After a moment two figures entered the court yard holding hands "What took uses two so long to get here?" Yugi looked up at Yami and Tea and frown with hands on his hips, making him look bigger, hopefully not

Yami specked up first "I was waiting for Tea to come out of the lady's room"

Tea snapped "what am I not even aloud to go to the toilet, with out telling someone" Tea let go of Yami's hand and stormed off, leaving the two males standing there starring in shock

"Ummm….Tea has never snapped at me like that before." Yugi starred after Tea looking at her back pack as walked off

"No she hasn't, I think there is something wrong, with her I hope I haven't upset her in anyway?" Yami also glared at his girlfriend

"I think someone should go and talk to her, and try and help her out." Yugi turned towards his dark half

"Yeah I think I should, I'll see a later at home" Yami walked off towards the same way as his be lover brunette went

Yami finally reached his object walking besides her linking his hand with hers,

"Yami I'm so sorry that I snapped, at little Yugi is just that, I have been under a lot of pressure, with dancing and school work, I didn't really mean it by anything." Tea lied through her shinning white teeth, making a lovely smile to her lovely boyfriend hiding her real problem, behind the lovely smile and cute face of hers

"Tea is ok, Yugi said sorry he didn't really mean it" Yami held Tea closer to him

"Oh Yami I love you" Tea turned around and gave one big hug to thank him

When they arrived at the Gardener's home "Thank you Yami for walking me home." Tea gave a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving

"Any time, and if there is anything you want to talk about please don't be scare to talk about, I will all was be hear for you" Yami eye's soften at his tone of voice hoping it would break to the truth, but it was a failure

"I will thank you…."Tea smiled and head off to the front door of her house, Yami walk off and head down the road to his target

(_Hay did you get through to Tea)_ Yugi's mind waved through Yami's mind

(**No, she is defiantly hiding something, I try to make her tell me but it didn't work.)**

_(Well I hope is not bad)_

**(Yeah me two Yugi, me too)**

Mean while back with Tea, as she stepped in to her house, she saw her mother sitting on a kitchen chair holding something in her hand, starring at it as if was an old object

"Tea could you please come here"

"Mum if it is about this morning, then I'm really sorry I didn't know what came over me"

"It's not about this morning, I found this" holding an object in her hand showing it to her drought "in between the shower and the toilet, as I was cleaning the bathroom up"

I think it was between the toilet and shower, or was it between the shower and the bath, well anyways

Tea's eyes starred at the object in her mother's hand chewing her bottom lip not answering her mother's question

"Tea, I would like to know how it got there."

"……..I…I"

"Tea, please I won't go mad at you, if there is something wrong I promise"

"Oh mother…. It just happened," as Tea broke down in tears covering her hands with her face

"Oh honey, its it what I think it might be," Tea nodded "its ok this things happen, is it Yami's" Tea nodded again not wanting to talk

"Have you told him?"

"No not yet, I'm to scare to tell him"

"Why would you be scared, his very under standing guy"

"It's not that, I want to but I just can't" Tea whispered enough for her mother to hear

"And why not"

"Because his an ex-pharaoh of Egypt, and his 5,000 years old"

"And what does age have to do with it, just as long as you love him, and that's all that matter" Mrs. Gardener patted her drought's back

"I guess you're right, I will tell him tomorrow" Tea hugged her mother tightly

To be continue

Do you think Tea has it in her to tell Yami, or doesn't she wait until next time on Yugioh?


	10. Chapter 10

Ummm, I think its time to up date……..some people are starting to scream at me, or even killing me

Oh dear, better get a move on then before, I see myself in the firing line.

No summary needed

Fans:Is Tea going to tell

Fans:Is Tea going to tell

Fans:Tell……..me

Me:maybe wait and see

…………….

Chapter 8

Ring! Ring!

"Hello…..Game shop, Yugi speaking" Yugi happily answering the phone next to him

"Ummm…Hi Yugi….is Yami there?" Tea softly whispered

"Yeah….are you alright Tea you seem a little unsteady lately" Yugi questioned his best friend with concerned

"Yeah, I've been tired that's all nothing manager." Tea changed her tone pretty quickie after wards

"Oh okay, then" putting the phone way from his ear and yelled out the top of his lungs "YYYYYYAAAAAAAMMMMMMIIIIIII……….phone"

"I got it, up stairs hang up the phone" Yami yelled back, to his lighter half

"Okay by Tea" Yugi made out that he placed the phone back on its hanger

"Oh hi honey, what can I do for you" Yami answered with out asking the person there name, knowing fall well it would be Tea his love on the other end

On the other end of the phone in the game shop Yugi, was or should I say 'listening' to Yami and Tea. When hearing Yami saying 'honey' Yugi rolled his eyes in oh man, (love sick di''''')

"Umm Yami what are you doing today?" Tea questioned,

"With you anything" Tea blushed an deep red lucky the phone wasn't an mirror or boy, wouldn't that be a bummer

Yami started to smirk knowing fall well she would be going red by now "you wouldn't be blushing right now would you?" questioning her

Tea's face turned even deeper red then before, if that could even happen

"Shout up you…look meet me at the park in 10 minutes, I have something to tell you."

"okay at the park in 10 got it," as soon as Yami had finished his sentence all he could hear was " biiiiibbbb,biiibbb" "that's funny she just hangs up on me" Yami placed the phone back on the hook and walked down stairs

"WHAT!...YUGI… have you been ears dropping again?" Yami folded his arms in front of his young light

"you should no that I would never do anything like that.." as Yugi lied threw his teeth and making a poker face and one of his famous puppy dogs faces towards his best friend the ex-pharaoh ' the king of games'

"Are you sure because the phone is not back on, and I can see you are hiding something behind you" Yami frowned as he looked down, at his other self

"Ummm…. I've got to go bye..." as Yugi ran out of the shop heading for his bedroom up stairs

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Yami Yelled giving chase to the little trouble maker heading up stairs, hearing Yugi's bedroom door being slammed by someone, laughing from inside the room

"Yugi open this door right now…you hear me"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"Yes"

"Why should I?"

"Because you were listening to me and Tea"

"So….oh by the way you have 5 minuets to get to the park"

"I what…..Yugi….when I get back you're going to get it" Yami shouted at the door turning around making his way to the park

From inside Yugi could hear Yami foot steps leaving from the hall, when think the area was safe, he desired to come out from his safe spot, opening the door slowly looking around in the hall, when

"I got you…."

"Ahhhahhhahh

"Now little Yugi, you have some explaining to do" Yami held Yugi up against the wall behind the door

"Ahah… gr...a...nd...pa"

"Grandpa is not going to help you now" Yami smirked, know fall well grandpa would not help him out of this one

………

Mean while grandpa came out of the bathroom with his newspaper in hand, seeing at the corner of this eye, and saw Yami standing behind Yugi's bedroom door,

'By the looks of it Yami must be holding something up against the wall' say Grandpa thought to himself

"ahhhhhhhhh…..I'...m sooo"

Grandpa desired to make his way in to the bedroom "oh...sorry boys carry on" when seeing a little show going on in behind the door grandpa walked way counseling not even caring who got hurt or what "…..I'..M sooo"

Yami let go of Yugi, making Yugi fall to the floor, Yugi stood up and straighten up his shirt and then answered

"I'm sorry that I was ears dropped, but hey it's me" Yugi smirked and turned way from Yami and made an ran for his life once again hoping Yami wouldn't follow him

"Why do I even care" Yami sigh and made his way to the park to meet with his be love Tea

……………….

Tea stood by a bench waiting for Yami to arrive, looking around the park area her eyes caught a sight by the entrance of the park someone wearing black pants and a black top, Tea walked towards this person in view of her when stopping a flew feet away from him

"Hello" Yami gave Tea a kiss on the cheek and took her hand in his

"Hi" Tea looked down to the ground not wanting to look at him, as if she was scared of Yami

Yami placed a finger under her chine lifting her face up to look at him in the eyes "so... what do you want to tell me?" kissing Tea on the lips

Tea pulled away "I…I…love you very much and ….and" Tea paused to scared to carry on

Yami smiled and nodded for her to gone, looking deep in to her eyes

"I'm having a baby" Tea bit the bottom of her lip turning around with out saying another world, she broke into a run, running as fast as her legs could carry

Yami stood there in shocked, confused, scared all at once, he didn't even noticed that Tea had lifted him standing there alone, when coming back from his shocking state when seeing Tea just in view he yelled out " Tea come back…Tea"

After a throw minutes Yami finally caught up with Tea sitting on the green grass under a shadily tree by a beautiful lake

Yami could hear Tea's cry, he slowly made his way to the girl, sitting himself down by her side placing a hand around her shoulder pulling her close to his chest

"Go away" Tea pulled away from him

"Tea listen" Yami refused to back down from the fight, still holding Tea in place

"I said go"

"Tea…shhh listen I love you very much and I want to help you look after the baby, and we can be a family…Tea"

Tea slowly looked up to the man sitting next to her, whipping her tears way " do you really mean that, us being a family?"

"Oh yes I do…I love you to much"

"oh Yami' Tea wrapped her arms around the Pharaoh's neck and kissed him tenderly

The end

I know it's a bit of a shit ending I just wouldn't to finished it.

Thanks for reviews and thanks for reading, I hope you all the best, and good reading

Bye ;)


End file.
